bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hivemind
|image = |caption = "We are the Hive, for our mind cannot be stopped." |founder(s) = N/A |headquarters = N/A |leader(s) = The Silence |senior member(s) = Sergei Kozlov |other members = Chisora Kon Monogetsu Christine Smith Joseph Stilz Edward Richthofen |purpose = Protect the human world.}} Hivemind is a secret group located within the , with the sole purpose of protecting the humans. History Hivemind also known as Project Hivemind is a group created by Grandfather and Grandmother, two humans who wanted to protect the human world from other worldly threats. The two managed to get several govenment members to help their cause. The two began recruiting various scientist from around the world, the capturing and experimenting on Hollows and Shinigami. The then small group, created three sectors with each having a different purpose within the organization. In recent times two additional groups have been created. Organization Headquarters Divisions Alpha The Alpha Division also know as Research and Development Group is the main and most notable division of them. In focuses on the creation of weapons that can harm non-human entities, defensive tech as well as other stuff. The leader of this division is Sergei Kozlov while the current co-leader is Chisora, who took over after Sano Mikoto left. They are known to have created several weapons that Hivemind soldiers uses, such as the Nanomachines, Nanotech Suit, Beast Sword, and the Galvanic Armor. Beta The Beta Division also known as the Hunters are considered the muscle of the entire organization. They are the largest division of the five, and is made up of over one thousand soldiers. Due to the large number of members it is lead by multiple leaders, while the leaders report to what they call the Commander. The former commander was Abel Jäger, after leaving the group Joseph Stilz took over as Commander. Delta The Delta Division commonly known as the Black Operation works on unconventional ways of protecting humans and creating various Skills as they call it. This is down though a numerous ways, such as mind manipulation and chemical/biological objects. This division tend to work closely with the Alpha Division. It was formally lead by Yōhime, but is now lead by Christine Smith. Sera was stated to be a member of this division. Epsilon The Epsilon Division commonly know as the Supernatural Group is a group made up of human who posses special abilities, which includes s and s. In addition they do research on Half-Breeds and the genetic lineage of them. It is lead by Kon Monogetsu. Gabriel stated he was a former member of this division. This group often produces members who either assist the other main three division or are transferred to them. Zeta The Zeta Division is the newest of the division and current functions are unknown. Notable Members Trivia * The workings of the Delta Division is based on Project MKUltra. * If anyone wants to to join,contribute, or just tell me what they think, just send me a message.